Treason
by Undomiel de Vil
Summary: El quinto capítulo y final , espero que les guste y muchísimas gracias por haber leído este JamesLily
1. Traición

**_Traición_**  
  
_**Aclaración:** todos los personajes de Harry Potter petenecen a J.K. Rowling.. y esta historia es completamente ficticia.. y hecha de fan para fans_

* * *

Entró despacio, sintiendo como la frialdad del piso hacía sentir sus pies descalzos casi adormecidos. Se acomodó un poco más la bata, abrazándose a si misma mientras la pareja que se besaba unos metros alejada no se habían percatado de su presencia.. aún.  
  
Los miró unos segundos más, consiente del chico que estaba a sus espaldas, con la vista clavada en el suelo.  
  
Se besaban de una manera desenfrenada, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en esos instantes, jamás había presenciado tanta pasión, tanta despreocupación por el mundo que los rodeaba, y aquella mágica aura de luna menguante que los rodeaba les hacía visibles en la oscura torre de astronomía.  
  
Las manos del muchacho recorrían ansiosos cada centímetro de la espada por debajo de la blusa, bajando cada vez más, toques ardientes e indecentes, gemidos lascivos y repugnantes.  
  
Se separaron unos milímetros, sus rostros completamente sonrojados y la respiración agitada, sus labios brillantes de saliva ajena. Sus ojos reflejando el más puro deseo animal que puede haber entre un hombre y una mujer, deseo desenfrenado.. impuro.. inmoral.  
  
Sentía cada fibra de su ser hervir de rabia, asco y desengaño. Se sentía ultrajada por aquel ser que se hacía llamar su novio. Con el que compartía en algunas noches la cama, con el que compartía sus secretos y sus sueños. Con el que habían planeado un futuro, con el que había construido castillos de naipes en las nubes..  
  
Y ahí estaba ella: una pelirroja delgada, con los ojos verdes empañados en lágrimas de frustración e ira.  
  
Y ahí estaba él: el causante de tanto dolor en un alma pura, sonriendo a su amante.. riendo de su ingenuidad.  
  
Sintió como su alma se partía, su corazón se pulverizaba y sin casi quererlo un quejido abandonó sus labios, despertando ella misma de su consciente dolor, devolviéndolos a ellos a la realidad.  
  
Posó sus ojos sobre los de él, quien había palidecido de pronto y su respiración se había acelerado. Había intentado separarse, en vano, sus manos todavía aferraban la nívea piel por debajo de la blusa.  
  
Ella le sonreía triunfante, había conseguido al mejor, lo sabía. Había hecho lo que muchas habían deseado, lo que algunas se pavoneaban pero no confirmaban.. ahora era la que salía victoriosa.  
  
Sintió como Sirius a sus espaldas hacía señas de manera inútil a James... sus ojos verdes tenían presos a los castaños hacía unos segundos, diciendo todo lo que era necesario sin recurrir a las palabras, sentenciando su suerte y la de su acompañante.  
  
Volteó despacio, arrebujándose un poco más en su bata blanca, el cabello rojo caía en cascadas ondulantes por su pequeña espalda. Sintiendo aquella mirada suplicante y arrepentida que no tendría perdón.. no había manera de que pudiera perdonar semejante traición.  
  
Era cierto que más de una vez había escuchado rumores de aquellos encuentros furtivos en algún lugar del colegio, jamás pudo confirmarlo, siempre él estaba negando. Ahora sus propios ojos habían podido ver lo que aquel hombre siempre había hecho.. quizás era mejor que todo se derrumbara en esos instantes.. después hubiera sido demasiado tarde.  
  
Se paró enfrente de Sirius, sus ojos azules reflejaban culpa y arrepentimiento.. él siempre supo.. el siempre le protegió..  
  
"Los veo mañana" susurró en un halo de voz, no era siquiera capaz de gritar.. necesitaba pensar.. necesitaba olvidar..  
  
Descendió las escaleras lentamente, mientras sentía la potente voz de Sirius insultando a quien fuera su mejor amigo, insultando por ella a aquella mujerzuela... Pero aunque él intentara protegerla el daño ya estaba hecho.. no había manera de solucionar nada.. no había forma de poder pegar su corazón hecho polvo.. No había forma en que pudiera recuperarse..  
  
Tomó de manera inconsciente el anillo de oro con un diamante solitario que descansaba inocente en su mano derecha, y sin mayores compromisos lo dejó caer en medio del pasillo, mientras ella se dirigía silenciosa a su dormitorio.. no quería nada más.. sólo dormir.. olvidar..

**_owari??_**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**: ¿qué les pareció? Es mi primer fic de esta pareja.. o bueno.. de la que antes de comenzar el fic era pareja... He de confesar que salió de la nada y no sé si tiene continuación o no .. Espero que alguien me envíe algún review y nos estamos leyendo en otra ocasión, seeya  
  
Undomiel._


	2. Remordimientos

**Treason**  
  
**_Aclaración: todos los personajes de Harry Potter petenecen a J.K. Rowling.. y esta historia es completamente ficticia.. y hecha de fan para fans   
  
Además: cómo Argus y Moony me aclaró los ojos de Sirius ya no son azules.. sino grises... lo que me hace amarlo más de lo que ya lo hago ¬¬_**

* * *

**Capítulo 02:Remordimientos**  
  
La sangre manaba sutilmente por su barbilla, apenas era una línea roja que descendía cálida y manchaba su camisa, una pequeña veta escarlata.  
  
Se sentía sucio, los insultos provenientes de Sirius calaban hondo, ninguno era mentira, todos eran aberrantes. No podía contradecir nada de lo que oía, sabía que tenía que callar, esperar su sentencia.. pero irónicamente quien había dictado la condena no había sido su juez, sino que la víctima.. Y la había dicho mucho antes que pudiera siquiera intentar justificarse.  
  
Otro golpe más, incrustándose en su estómago; intentó ignorar el dolor, así como el gritito horrorizado de la chica que estaba alejada unos pocos metros más allá, y otra vez los gritos iracundos del que fuera su mejor amigo, su hermano...  
  
"¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?" Inesperadamente la voz de Sirius era sólo un murmullo, y le hablaba a unos cuantos centímetros mientras le tenía agarrado por el cuello de la túnica. Podrían verse amenazadores, pero él, más que nadie, podía leer en aquellos ojos grises que lo único que expresaban era compasión.. jamás pensó sentirse tan asqueado con esa mirada.  
  
Cuando Black dejó de sostenerlo cayó sentado en el frío suelo de piedra, sintiendo por fin el dolor corporal producto de la golpiza del chico, pero le sorprendió, por sobre todo, un dolor en su pecho. Era como si una gran piedra oprimiera y no le dejara respirar, como si su alma desease salir de su cuerpo.  
  
"¡Vete!" Siempre llega a sorprender cuan temeroso se puede ver Sirius siseando. Su ira era contenida, y aquella chica de Ravenclaw podría llegar a desatarla finalmente si es que no se iba en esos momentos. Y aunque no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, salió corriendo como si la fueran a matar.  
  
Cuando no se sintieron más sus pasos descendiendo las escaleras, cuando no se oían nada más que las agitadas respiraciones los dos... se cayó el mundo en miles de pedazos...  
  
Jamás había llorado tanto en su vida, jamás se sintió tan miserable e idiota. Y aunque quizás fuera rechazado, se levantó torpemente y buscó a tientas a su hermano, refugiándose en su pecho, mientras sentía como cada fibra de su ser se quebraba. Conocía su error, y también sabía que las posibilidades de poder enmendarlo eran mínimas.  
  
"¿Qué hiciste, James?" La dulce voz de Sirius le hizo volver después de unos segundos a la realidad. "¿Te das cuenta de que no tienes perdón?"  
  
"Lo siento... lo siento" balbuceó una y otra vez, llorando inconsolable de nuevo.. él lo sabía, Sirius no tenía que recordárselo.. sabía que no tenía perdón por nada del mundo.. lo sabía.

* * *

"La boda era en seis meses, James. Esperaste cuatro años para esto.. arruinaste todo por una noche de calentura.." Era angustiante para el muchacho de ojos grises.. sabía que era duro tratar de esa manera a su mejor amigo, pero era cierto.. A James le había costado tanto poder conquistar el corazón de Evans, desde los once hasta los trece años.. cuando ella decidió dejarle pasar a través de las inmensas murallas de autoprotección en las que estaba inmersa; y ahora venía él.. el que se pavoneaba de amarla más que nadie en el mundo, y le destrozaba así el corazón, a meses de la boda..  
  
"No quise...No sé...."  
  
Sirius le abrazó fuertemente intentando darle la mayor seguridad posible mientras el muchacho se refugiaba en su pecho y pedía disculpas, miles de disculpas a la pelirroja.. disculpas que jamás escucharía.. disculpas que se llevaría el viento y que sólo recordaría él.  
  
Intentó ponerlo de pie infinidad de veces, pero James volvía a caer al suelo, sollozando más fuerte, se sentía impotente al ver como su hermano se desmoronaba en sus brazos..  
  
Finalmente, cuando lo logró poner de pie, lo condujo lentamente hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, le ayudó a cambiarse y le recostó en la cama.. se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño, no dejaba de sollozar en ningún momento. Y accedió a la silenciosa petición de quedarse junto a él, aceptando que se refugiara en su pecho lo que quedaba de noche.. estaba previsto que de ningún modo pudiera dormir..  
  
Recordó los sucesos de hacía unas cuantas horas.. la repentina desaparición de James.. El instinto de Lily...  
  
Cuando la pelirroja salió hecha un nudo de nervios de la sala común, creyendo que su prometido había ido a encontrarse con Snape a la torre de astronomía para batirse a duelo, creyendo que encontraría a James medio muerto... corriendo a lo que más podían sus pies descalzos.. Dándose cuenta de que era todo lo contrario, no lo estaban matando.. tampoco era Snape.  
  
El llanto de su mejor amigo se apaciguaba poco a poco, la magnitud de los sollozos iba decayendo y las disculpas eran menos recurrentes.  
  
Aún en su cabeza rondaban aquellas palabras de la pelirroja "los veo mañana".. su voz había sido un murmullo, pero sus ojos verde acuoso, aquellas dos esmeraldas sumergidas en agua, gritaban para que todo fuera sólo una pesadilla, imploraban poder despertar lo más pronto posible.. él sabía que aquellas lágrimas no podían ser retenidas más tiempo y si se quedaba un minuto más su orgullo, o lo poco que quedaba de el, se terminaría por venir abajo.  
  
Suspiró una vez más intentando encontrar una posición cómoda aún con James abrazándole, como cuando eran niños y este tenía miedo a la oscuridad..  
  
Imploró mientras el sopor le invadía, rogó a todos los dioses existentes y en los cuales no creía, para que todo lo que estaba pasando no fuera más que una espantosa y horriblemente larga pesadilla.  
  
Continua....

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora**: ¿Muy cortito?.. Si.. demasido.._

_bueno... ¿les cuento la verdad? No tenía pensado continuar el fic, pero como me escribieron reviews (y aunque sólo hubiese sido uno) lo continué... El final anterior, es cierto, lo dejé demasiado abierto.. y como alguien dijo por ahí: hay que ver como hace James para que Lily lo perdone. Y aunque a mi no me molesta en nada el hecho de que no se queden juntos (de hecho si ponen a Sirius entre medio es mejor para mis gustos) lo terminaré , aunque no puedo prometer que siga mucho el hilo del asunto.. o que lo que escriba sea bueno o de sus gustos.. ahí veremos y me pueden amenazar de muerte cuantas veces quieran =P, más que mal las críticas, siempre y cuando sean constructivas, son buenas y bien recibidas. Sólo espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y acepto ideas (sueltas o hiladas) para el próximo chapt.  
  
Gracias por los reviews a:_

_Uriko: que lástima que no te haya gustado vv, pero aquí está el segundo capítulo para poder ir redimiendome , no puede quedar James tan mal ¿ne?.._

_vicu-malfoy:aquí está la seunda parte, espero que esté tan bien redactado como el primero =P.._

_Helena: aquí está la segunda parte, espero que sea de tú agrado _

_YukiGrint: espero no hacerte llorar , y espero que este cap. te guste =)_

_JessiWeasley: tienes razón, aunque no debes maldecir a Jamsie-poo antes de tiempo , y como lo pediste aqui va la continuación. La explicación vendrá más adelante y de que traicionó a Lily lo hizo.. aunque no será un AU para cambiarle el final , besos para ti tb._

_ Agus y Moony: gracias por la aclaración de los ojos , y como vez la puse al principio del ff, y espero que te guste este cap. tb._

_ Adla Lanai: aquí está, espero que te agrade =)_

_Argie: de que me salió del alama.. lo hizo , estaba en la u esperando a que mi profesora llegara a la sala y lo escribí en 15 minutos , y lo publiqué en ese mismo rato, y aquí está la continuación._

_Elizabeth Potter: si tiene continuación, y aquí va un poquitito de´l punto de vista de James.. aunque tb de Sirius.. pero si es que lo miro desde el punto de vista del "malo".._

_ tabatas: no te preocupes, las cosas no quedaran así.. no pienso cambiar el universo de HP..._

_cindy: gracias, y aqui tienes la continuación._

_Sheccid de Locksley: aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste.. sobre tú fic.. lo estoy leyendo y pretendo terminar hoy , y por lo que he leído me ha gustado bastante XD_


	3. No soy tan culpable

**Treason  
  
Aclaración: todos los personajes de Harry Potter petenecen a J.K. Rowling.. y esta historia es completamente ficticia.. y hecha de fan para fans   
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 03: No soy tan culpable**_

"Este abandono es por mí Sientes frío y me congelo Si sonrío no es burla Si sientes que algo no es lógico Perdón..." (Si no sé abrir mis manos, Lucybell)  
  
Miró una vez más a través de la ventana, estaba exhausto...  
  
Parecía que hacía años su vida se había transformado en un infierno, pero eso era mucho exagerar, sólo había sido desde hace una semana en la que su vida se había convertido en una verdadera miseria  
  
Siete interminables días en los que la culpa y el remordimiento le acosaban constantemente, burlándose de su osadía... mofándose de su desgracia... restregándole en la cara su propia ruina, de la que había sido artífice, o eso creía a medias... estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado en aquella torre no era más que una trampa.  
  
Se revolvió una vez más intentando encontrar una posición cómoda en aquella cama deshecha, lo único que consiguió fue que las sábanas que estaban colgando de una esquina terminaran descansando inocentes en el suelo.  
  
Los hechos en su mente no tenían coherencia alguna, porque ciertamente no tenía que haber estado haciendo nada a esas horas fuera de la sala común... sólo que aquella nota...  
  
Se la había escrito Snape en la hora de Runas, estaba seguro. ¿Quién más pudo haberle citado a un encuentro a las doce de la noche en la torre de Astronomía? A aquel lugar sólo iban los amantes furtivos y los que intentaban resolver las disputas que habían quedado pendientes de las clases... Y en esa ocasión era lo último, puesto que Snape le había escrito una nota citándole a las 12:30 para resolver el asunto pendiente del desayuno... y es que a cualquiera le desagradaría comer cereales con sabor a mierda...  
  
Todo era tan confuso, estaba consciente que después de la cena se había sentido un poco "caliente" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no había forma de decirle a Lily que se quedara con él en la noche... la pelirroja sospecharía que para lo único que la querría era para poder tener sexo... aunque por él le hubiera llamado hacer el amor... porque con Lily, con sus dulces ojos mirándole y sus aterciopeladas manos acariciándole... aquello no tenía otro nombre.  
  
Cuando dieron las doce no había manera en la que pudiera evadir el dolor punzante en su ingle, pero no podía faltar a un encuentro con Snivellus, menos aún siendo que este le había retado abiertamente... aunque perfectamente podría haberse tratado de una trampa, dudaba que después del accidente con Remus en el Sauce Boxeador le quedaran ganas de acusarle al director. Sólo el hecho de pensar en golpear al pelo grasiento aquel calorcito renegó su camino...  
  
Pero sintió como su excitación crecía al ver a aquella chica de Revenclaw, de la que ni siquiera conocía el nombre, en una blusa blanca semitransparente y una faldita minúscula, su túnica olvidada en algún lugar del piso. Trató de retroceder, pero ella parecía una gata en celo, transmitía aquello que para un hombre es casi irrechazable, más aún para él, con prometida y todo, no podía caer en el maldito juego.  
  
Retrocedió dos pasos y chocó con la puerta firmemente cerrada, la morena se acercaba cada vez más. Cerró los ojos en un intento vano de autocontrolarse, pero todas sus murallas se derrumbaron cuando sintieron los traviesos labios de ella acariciar su cuello, mordiendo suavemente... no pudo reprimir un quejido... sabía que todo lo que hiciera de ahí en adelante sería traición a la mujer que amaba... pero no había caso, su consciente cedió el paso a su instinto animal, tomando a aquella mujer por la cintura y capturando sus labios en un hambriento beso, tratando de desojarla de la ropa lo más pronto posible, explorando con sus manos por debajo de la blusa, sintiendo como aquel apasionado beso les llevaba el aire.  
  
Y entonces pasó, toda aquella lujuria pasó cuando un quejido a sus espaldas le distrajo, para voltear el rostro y encontrarse con dos pozos esmeralda, con el rostro de su prometida empapado... por lágrimas de las que se sabía culpable. Intentó en vano de alejarse de aquella estúpida que sonreía a su lado, sabía que sonreía... lo sentía... aquellas mujerzuleas que habían en el colegio por docena: arpías... no tenían otro nombre.....  
  
No pudo hacer nada cuando los ojos de Lily le gritaron que era un traidor, que todo había quedado en el olvido, que no se lo perdonaría ni aunque le rogara... porque hasta ella misma se lo había dicho, en una ocasión cuando visitaban a los padres de ella: "..te puedo perdonar que seas un idiota – risas de ella, dulce melodía – pero ten por seguro Jamsie, jamás te perdonaría una traición, porque me destrozarías tanto, tanto que no lo soportaría.."  
  
No le había costado mucho llegar a la conclusión de que el culpable de todo ahí era Snape, sobre todo cuando en el desayuno medio colegio sabía de lo sucedido, y estaba seguro que cuando dieran las diez no quedaría habitante en Hogwarts que no se enterara con lujo de detalles del rompimiento de Lily Evans y James Potter... Además que la innegable sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la que había hecho aparición (causando más de unos cuantos colapsos nerviosos) era parecido a que tuviera un letrero con letras de neón arriba de su cabeza que dijera "culpable". Ese idiota finalmente había encontrado una venganza ideal, le había separado de la persona que más amaba..  
  
Pero en esos momentos no era importante Snape, en la semana se habían dedicado a molestarle y a hacerle bromas de muy mal gusto más de una vez al día... cortesía de Remus, Sirius y Peter... Los cuales tras enterarse de los acontecimientos no habían escatimado presupuestos mensuales ni nada para poder hacerle quedar en ridículo cada vez que pudieran.  
  
Sirius... punto a parte... el moreno se había sentido tan mal después de la golpiza que le propinara que le pidió perdón casi llorando, con sus ojos grises brillantes.. y escuchó toda la versión de la historia... estando más que de acuerdo que su cena debía de haber tenido algún tipo de afrodisiaco... o algo por el estilo.. lo extraño era el hecho de que se terminara en el instante de ver a la pelirroja... quizás no era tan sólo un afrodisiaco.  
  
Lily tenía que estar por llegar... no podía por nada del mundo sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la pelirroja llorando, atrás la cara de Sirius reflejando incredulidad...  
  
Debía explicarle todo a ella, ella debía, merecía saber su versión de los hechos... pero no estaba muy seguro de que le escuchara, mucho menos de que le creyera.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un Remus con sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, el cabello adhiriéndosele en el rostro humedecido.  
  
¡Llegó! – jadeó, se notaba que había tenido que correr bastante  
  
Se levantó lo más rápido posible, por ende, se enredó con la frazada y cayó al piso de manera estrepitosa, en otro momento se hubiera detenido a golpear a Lupin que se reía descaradamente de su torpeza, pero el asunto que tenía que tratar era mucho más importante... era algo por lo que no podía demorarse siquiera un segundo más del necesario.  
  
No tuvo que esperar mucho para poder ver a la pelirroja, ella ingresaba a la sala común en el instante que el llegaba al pie de la escalera.  
  
Buenas tardes, Potter.  
  
Jamás pensó que una simple frase pudiera doler tanto y desarmarle todos los argumentos que tenía para que le perdonara...  
  
Sabía que pedirle perdón a la pelirroja iba a ser difícil, pero jamás pensó que tanto... porque no por nada habían sido novios por un poco más de dos años y compañeros de casa durante siete. Sabía que lo peor que pudiera hacerte Lily Evans era considerarte inferior, ya que por más que le hablaras no escucharía nada de lo que dijeras, ya que mientras hablabas ella pensaba en qué vestido ponerse para Navidad, o que hechizo podía ser más favorable en un duelo a muerte... existías, pero no eras relevante.  
  
Una semana y la persona que más amaba le miraba así, como si fuera transparente, como si entre ellos jamás hubiera pasado nada... Sabían todas las deidades cuando deseaba en esos momentos encontrarse con una Lily furiosa, que le hubiera pegado hasta cansarse, así luego podría tomarle por los hombros y mirarla a los ojos mientras le explicaba todo sobre Snape... pero al parecer nada de eso podría ser posible.  
  
Sólo quería una oportunidad, pero al parecer la pelirroja nada de eso tenía pensado darle... aunque al menos lo intentaría... no perdía nada con humillarse un poco...  
  
Dame la oportunidad de explicarme, Lily...  
  
No fue necesario que le dijeran cuan patético sonó, ni como se vio.  
  
Estaba parado a los pies de la escalera, la túnica mal puesta y arrugada era prueba de que había dormida con ella, su cabello más revuelto y enredado de lo habitual.  
  
Te escucho.  
  
Nada más salió de esos satinados labios carmesí, ni siquiera la muchacha hizo ademán de querer sentarse, sólo una imperceptible mueca de disgusto que no pasó desapercibida para James.  
  
_Continuará..._

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:** uff.... cuanto lamento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero estas semanas han sido frenéticas en la u, ya que se nos acaba el primer semestre y estamos en exámenes... y digamos que dos semanas entre estudiar de lunes a viernes y trabajar los fines de semana no me da mucho tiempo.. pero me he hecho un tiempito y he escrito este capítulo.  
  
Y como han visto le he dado la explicación perfecta a James para poder hacerlo volver con Lily.. y es que como el fic de primeras era sólo un capítulo no me había preocupado mucho por sus razones, espero que las que dé aquí sean convincentes, si no, mándenme un review y lo rehacemos , no hay problema.  
  
Espero poder actualizar pronto (aunque tengo un examen más) pero de todos modos por el lunes intentaré subir el próximo XD.  
  
Aquí les dejo las contestaciones de los reviews, muchísimas gracias por ellos, porque me hacen saber que las idioteces que escribo alguien las lee y no soy tan mala en lo que hago   
  
Un besote, Undomiel.  
  
**Argus y Moony:** no te sientas mal por dar aclaraciones, que al menos a mi, siempre me son bienvenidas... Me agrada que este capítulo te haya gustado.. y creo que queda mas pluff para el fanfic =), espero no terminar con coma diabético   
  
**Jessi Weasley:** muy corto... si lo admito, estaba como summary , pero si lo hago más largo no creo que logre seguir el hilo ... Por lo de actualizar más pronto... espero que de aquí en adelante me demore menos, pero estas semanas pasadas estuve con exámenes en la u y no podía sentarme en el pc a escribir tanto como hubiese querido .. Y no, nada de slash (en esta historia al menos), aunque la escena del cap. Pasado hubiera quedado media rarita =P Lyli Evans: .... pero..... si da sus debidas explicaciones, así y todo no se merece perdón?? U en lo que tienes razón, era una calenturienta de Revenclaw... jojo... Sirius es el mejor, no te quepa duda   
  
**Rai-potter:** aquí seguimos   
  
**Uriko:** Muy OOC los personajes?? Si, en eso tienes razón, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer... vv jamás he podido hacer un fic en donde los personajes sigan la misma trama que la que debiera seguir. ¿Se nota mucho mis gusto por el yapi/slash? Pero no os preocupéis, nada de slash en este fic, en realidad sólo quería reflejar en el comportamiento de Sirius para con James como se comporta un hermano, te puede herir mucho en algunas ocasiones, pero en el fondo sabes que siempre estará para tí cuando lo necesites.. (yo tb prefiero a Sirius con Remus). ¿Como que James idiota? Yo no lo encontré idiota, pero cuando te patean sueles entrar en ese estado de manera inconsciente je je . Espero que sigas leyendo =)  
  
**Tabatas:** si... tiene que sufrir, pero se lo merecía... y de que es idiota... casi todos los hombre caen en ese error je je , espero que te guste este capítulo  
  
**Sheccid de Locksley:** aquí tienes el encuentro, pero el encuentro en verdad lo dejamos para el próximo capítulo... Y nop, nada de slash ni de triángulos amorosos raros.. aunque la pareja de Lily/Sirius me agrada bastante. Con respecto a tú fic no lo termino de leer aún vv, con la u y todos los proyectos que he tenido que hacer no sé como me di tiempo de escribir este capítulo (aunque fue inspiración de unas horas ). Cuando termine de leer 'who' seguiré con la secuela . Un beso!!  
  
**Chuku:** no creo que sea bueno que a James se lo coma un dragón ¿no ves que nos quedamos sin trama? . Pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, y espero igualmente de este capítulo   
  
**Padme Gilraen:** me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo tb   
  
Un besote, Undomiel _


	4. Duele no tenerte

**Treason  
  
_Disclaimer: todos los personajes de este fic están basados en Harry Potter, que por ende pertenecen a J.K. Rowling (a la que todavía no perdono por haber matado al personaje más bkn de todos...digo, ¿qué le costaba matar a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione o a Hagrid? Esas muertes no se sentirían mucho...)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 04: _Duele no tenerte_**  
  
_"...Podrás llevarte aquellos que me importan, _

_despojarme de mis ropas, desviarme de la luz_

_podrás llenar de oscuridad mis sueños,_

_podrás porque eres tú..."_

_(Si hay Dios, Alejando Sanz)  
_  
Ver aquellos ojos azules inundado de lágrimas siempre habían sido un arma muy poderosa que James Potter usaba para su beneficio, la pelirroja lo sabía perfectamente.  
  
Y Ahí estaba él, casi llorando pidiendo ser escuchado, delante de la mitad de Gryffindor...  
  
¿Cuánto había planeado este momento? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué porque habían unos cuantos testigos ella cambiaría de parecer? ¿Se creía que ella olvidaría todo lo ocurrido en cosa de unos días? ¿Qué saltaría a sus brazos después de haberla hecho llorar una semana?  
  
No era capaz de negar que lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias, ella más que nadie, era consciente del poder que tenía James para poder hacerle cambiar de parecer sobre un sinfín de cosas... pero la única excepción era esta... era el engaño...  
  
Podría perdonar mentiras y desacuerdos, pero jamás perdonaría una traición, jamás perdonaría más encima darse cuenta del desengaño por casualidad, por factores que no debían pasar... descubrir a la persona que amas con otra, besándose de una manera tan íntima, era para hacer aterrizar a cualquiera en pleno infierno. Darse cuenta de que James no la consideraba su centro, su mundo... él significaba tanto ¡demonios! Era más que su amigo, su compañero, su novio, su amante. Era su todo.  
  
Respiró profundamente, debía dejar de pensar así, sino jamás se lo podría terminar de sacar de la cabeza... al menos comenzar a sacárselo, porque siendo franca con ella misma durante una semana no lo pudo llegar a odiar tanto como quisiera, tanto como lo amaba y añoraba.  
  
Y ahí estaba ella, una menuda pelirroja parada en la entrada de la sala común esperando a que hablara el moreno, sabiendo que todos los oídos esperaban el momento de escuchar de boca del mismo merodeador el motivo de su ruptura... como si los rumores en esos instantes no fueran suficientes, como si enterarse que el codiciado heredero de los Potter estaba disponible nuevamente.  
  
"_Todo fue un malentendido, Lily_" hizo una pausa, mirando aquellos implacables ojos rogándoles que esperaran un poco, que explicaría todo. En esos momentos se odiaba más que a nadie, porque aunque le costara admitirlo anhelaba poder escucharle hablar suavemente, intentó recriminarse, pero terminó perdiéndose nuevamente en esos ojos azules. "_Snape me puso una poción en la cena, o algo así hemos averiguado_..."  
  
"¿_Algo más, Potter_?" la pelirroja no se creía nada, vamos, ¿qué iluso creería que Snape pusiera una poción en la cena de Potter para que ella le engañara? Si Snape tuviera esa oportunidad de seguro que le envenenaría de una vez, no se molestaría con hacerle sufrir un rato si podía erradicar su presencia del planeta tierra de una buena vez. Aunque para desgracia suya necesitaba creer lo que le decía, entonces podría refugiarse en su abrazo nuevamente.  
  
"_Te amo Lilian Evans, y sólo yo sé cuánto mal he hecho... sólo yo sé que por mi culpa t_..."  
  
Tomó su maleta para seguir subiendo las escaleras, en medio de la escalera de chicos estaba Remus, mirándole con insondables ojos dorados, culpándola a ella de las atrocidades que había hecho su amigo, miró airada al licántropo, si iba a estar de parte de James era su problema. Él no entendía como se sentía ella en esos momentos, como necesitaba creerle a James, pero al mismo tiempo no podía... él la había usado, así como usara a muchas antes de su noviazgo... tanto como el mismísimo Sirius Black...  
  
"¡_Lily_!" la aludida se quedó en mitad de la escalera, su cadena de pensamientos abruptamente interrumpida, no esperaba que le gritara de semejante manera "¡¿_Por qué no crees en mi?! Sólo he cometido este error Lily, por favor, lo único que deseo es poder estar contigo por el resto de mis días, estar contigo... ¿no encuentras ilógico que te engañara diciéndote en donde me encontraría? ¿no encuentras ilógico que me metiera con una chica de la que ni siquiera sé el nombre? ¿no es irracional que me encuentre haciendo un papelón delante de todo Gryffindor para que sólo me perdones?¿No---_"  
  
"_Encuentro más ilógico que trates de justificar lo injustificable, James_" los ojos de la muchacha estaba brillantes, más que nadie sabía ella cuanto había intentado buscarle una salida lógica a todo, pero por más que le buscara una no encontraba, no era sólo eso... era el hecho de que él no salió persiguiéndola después de que le encontrara, de seguro que se había quedado terminando lo que había empezado... se sentía tan mal...  
  
"¿_Acaso no me vas a perdonar nunca_?" sólo fue un susurro que escapó de sus labios, pero el silencio en esos momentos era tal que fue escuchado claramente por la pelirroja.  
  
"_No lo creo_"  
  
Sintió como los murmullos en la planta baja no se hacían esperar, y aguardaba, sin ansias, ver cuantas versiones distintas andarían circulando a la hora de la cena...  
  
Al ingresar a su habitación el mundo para ella perdió la estabilidad que solía tener, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos verdes, cayendo de manera copiosa en el piso, quemando sus mejillas; los sollozos se atoraban en su garganta, incapaces de poder salir uno a la vez... todo era tan abrumador, todo era tan extremadamente doloroso que no creía poder ser capaz de soportar un día más de esa manera. Si había vuelto al colegio había sino por petición de sus padres, de nadie más... no podía llegar y matricularse en último año de escolaridad muggle así como así, y aunque hubiera podido los conocimientos que impartían eran completamente diferentes...  
  
Odió ser bruja en más de una ocasión estando en casa de sus padres, estos se enteraron inmediatamente de todo lo ocurrido, satisfechos de que su hija dejara a ese maldito mal nacido de prometido que se gastaba, pero por otra parte se sentían desdichados, la pelirroja no dejaban de llorar, durante el día encerrada en su habitación, y durante las noches le llamaba entre sollozos y jadeos... odiaban a James Potter y todas sus generaciones anteriores por haber hecho de ese chico un desgraciado de primera.  
  
Con un movimiento de varita ordenó sus cosas del bolso dentro del closet, y no aguantando más enterró la cara entre las almohadas de su cama, intentando ahogarse en ellas, si es que eso era posible. Con otro movimiento cerró las cortinas y puso un hechizo silenciador, no quería por nada del mundo que le molestaran mientras lloraba, tampoco quería escuchar lo que sus compañera de habitación dijeran... no tenía ánimos para nadie, absolutamente nadie.  
  
Al parecer sus plegarias a los dioses no habían sido escuchadas, ya que no había entrado nadie en esos instantes a avisarle que James había muerto, ni habían suspendido las clases durante lo que quedaba de año, ni había despertado después de una larga semana durmiendo y teniendo la peor pesadilla de todas, y no habían querido dejarla en paz.  
  
Quien quiera que fuera se había sentado a su lado izquierdo de la cama, en silencio, mientras ella intentaba de todas las formas posibles apaciguar los sollozos que salían de su boca, y los quejidos, aún sonoros, que escapaban a través de la almohada cuando una mano cálida le acariciaba la cabeza. Se encogió sobre si misma, era tan cálida esa mano que era extraño que la acariciara a ella, que en sólo unos días su vida perfecta se había derrumbado y ahora parecía que vivía dentro de un glaciar.  
  
"_Lily_" abrió enormemente los ojos, girando su rostro a su interlocutor, ahí se encontraba, sentado en su cama, con el rostro contraído de dolor al mismísimo James Potter, el causante de que su vida fuese un verdadero infierno.  
  
"_Qu_" tartamudeó para poder formular la pregunta... "¿_Cómo_? ..."  
  
"_Vengo a hablar contigo, le pedí permiso especial a la Profesora McGonagall... Necesito que me escuches Lily, todos lo han hecho, menos la persona que necesito que me oiga, la única que realmente me importa_..."  
  
"¿_Más mentiras_?"  
  
El moreno negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, su cabello alborotándose un poco más de lo que ya estaba.  
  
"_Sólo la verdad, pero necesito que me creas_"  
  
Después de dudarlo durante una eternidad, para James, asintió lentamente, vacilando de su decisión a cada segundo. Apartó la mano de James de su cabeza, necesitaba demasiado de ese calor para su propio orgullo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**: ufff.... ¿me demoré mucho? Sí, ¿verdad?... Gomen , pero estaba en semana de pruebas ¬¬, como las odio... pero no me quejo, me fue bien . Con respecto a este capítulo... como diría un amigo mío (y perdonad la expresión si es que a alguien le resulta ofensiva), me quedó extremadamente mamón ¬¬... en una frase: demasiadas palabras y poco contenido... pero como se ve al final del capítulo ¡nos acercamos al final! Sólo un capítulo más y terminamos , uff.. no me ha quedado largo este fic... pero cuando comencé a escribir este capítulo la inspiración se me fue y la calidad de originalidad se esfumó , cosa que me pasa con más regularidad de la que se puede permitir una persona como yo . Como veis a Lily no le queda otra escuchar a James... y pueden haber varios finales alternativos... enumeremos:  
  
1 -- Lily lo perdona y se quedan felices comiendo perdices por la eternidad (en realidad hasta que se mueren no más _

_2 -- Lily lo perdona pero lo manda al demonio de todas maneras porque se acaba de dar cuenta que ama secretamente a Remus _

_3 -- igual que la anterior pero la variable es Sirius _

_4 -- idem a la anterior, variable: Severus _

_5 -- Lily no perdona a James, pero como éste se da cuenta de que la pelirroja no lo va a tomar en cuenta nunca le da una oportunidad a Sirius que más de una indirecta le ha tirado (eso no ha pasado, pero podemos hacer un flashback) _

_6 -- igual que la anterior, variable: Remus _

_7 -- Lily lo perdona, pero de todos modos le confiesa que siempre ha sido lesbiana y que estar con él era un modo de poder encubrir su relación secreta con la Profesora McGonagall _

_Etc, etc, etc... ¿qué opinan?  
  
¿No? Buuuu.. y a mi que me gustaba la idea de James con Remus , o Sirius... Severus sucks!! (nada personal ¬¬)  
  
Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por los reviews y aquí van las contestaciones =) a los reviews _

_**raipotter **: muchas gracias _

_**Elanor Black: **uf.... las disculpas vienen en el segundo capítulo =P, pero tienes razón... ni aunque estuviera bajo el Imperius yo lo perdonaría... pero que va... Lily es un idiota =P, muchas mujeres lo son en esta vida ¬¬.... Espero que te guste este capítulo!!_

_**Adla Lanai: **mmmm... parece que en esté fic no están mucho del lado de Lily... Sirius sí... Remus nop.. y sip... James no era culpable de que le pusiera los cuernos a la pelirroja... pero si consciente... eso ya tiene su buena parte de culpabilidad ¿no lo crees?.. Muchas gracias por el review, y besos _

_**Kitthy-clow: **aquí está la actualización y me agrada que te haya gusta mi tipo de narración... años de perfeccionamiento para poder llegar a esto... y digamos que no es muy perfecta ¬¬... pero bueno, todo por mi sueño de poder algún día escribir una novela ... con personajes propios por supuesto XD... sobre tú fic.... antes de actualizarlo leelo unas cinco veces (eso hago yo) y te vas dando cuenta de a poco los errores de redacción que pudiera tener ... Un besote, Undomiel_

_**tabatas: **buuu... al parecer lo va a perdonar pronto... y es que sí seguimos dilantando las cosas la pobre de Lily va a terminr tirándose por una ventana ... ¿y no queremos eso, verdad?.. Me alegra mucho que te haya gusta el capítulo, y espero que este tb te guste ... aunque encontré que la calidad bajó mucho --... buenop, un beso! Undomiel_

_**luna-lunera: **yo tb te quiero amiga mía ¬¬_

_**Sheccid de Locksley: **te gustó?? yosh! .. sobre lo de Sevvy-poo... no tengo nada en contr de él, pero jamás me ha simpatizado... lo que es yo babeo por Lucius , ese es mi gran amor platónico junto con Siri-chan y Remsie-poo .... jojo.. debilidades... Pero bueno....espero que este capítulo tb te haya gustado... y como dije por ahí siento que la calidad narrtiva bajó un poco al haber perdido al inspitación ... por lo que este chapt salió un poco forzado ... Un besote para ti!! Undomiel_


	5. Yakusoku

**Treason**

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes que se dignan a aparecer en este fic han sido tomados de las novelas de Harry Potter, obviamente sin consentimiento de la autora, en este caso de J. K. Rowling... Pero dejo en claro de que todos los hechos aquí narrados son completamente ficticios, y salieron de mi retorcida y podrida mente, pero que no comparto con nadie ¬¬_**

_Capítulo 05: Yakusoku_

Después de dudarlo durante una eternidad, para James, asintió lentamente, vacilando de su decisión a cada segundo. Apartó la mano de James de su cabeza, necesitaba demasiado de ese calor para su propio orgullo.

El moreno se movió inquieto, la mirada verde de la pelirroja le atravesaba la suya, indagaba en su subconsciente... siempre sospechó que Lily dominara un poco de Legerimancia... lo único que deseaba en esos instantes era que Su Lily pudiera ver cuanto la amaba y que se diese cuenta de que todo lo que había ocurrido no había sido más que un error.

"_Verás_" comenzó inseguro, su voz trémula delatando lo nervioso que estaba "_Puede que diga cosas un poco indecentes—_"

"_¿Más de lo que vi ese día? No creo_" le cortó la dura voz de la chica, mientras esta se sentaba en la cama y se apoyaba su espalda en el respaldar, alejándose un poco más de James.

"_Necesito que entiendas cada cosa que te voy a decir, Lily_" No sabía como comportarse... obligar a la pelirroja a escucharle de una buena vez, suplicarle para que le escuchara o simplemente largarse e intentar hablar con ella en otra ocasión... pero era mejor la segunda... si la obligaba de seguro Lily no le escucharía absolutamente nada... y si se marchaba después iba a ser extremadamente difícil poder hablar con ella... acceder a hablar con ella. "_Necesito que escuches, que no me interrumpas hasta que termine, y que después des tú veredicto..._"

Los ojos verdes le miraron furibundos, era consciente de que si no era lo suficientemente convincente ahora no podría hacer nada para recuperarla después. Inhaló profundamente antes de proseguir, soltando el aire despacio, tratando de darse la fuerza suficiente para poder continuar... no era fácil poder decirle a la mujer que amaba la razón de que se estuviera a punto de acostar con otra... mucho menos por algo que no fuera muy razonable que digamos...

"_Ese día en la mañana con Sirius tuvimos un pequeño problema con los Slytherin... congelamos sus duchas para ser más exactos_" la pelirroja en otra ocasión se hubiera reído, ahora sólo le miraba impasible "_El más afectado fue Snape, porque además de haberse tenido que duchar con agua congelada le cambiamos su shampoo normal por grasa... un pequeño hechizo que hizo Remus... Ese día Snape anduvo goteando grasa para todas partes.... además un pequeño agregado de Sirius y el cabello olía especialmente mal... y con un toque de Peter el jabón cumplía la función de ensuciar en vez de limpiar.... comprenderás que Snivellus no la pasó muy buen esa mañana.. así que estuvo las primeras dos horas en la enfermería... claramente no se lo pudo sacar en tres días... Ese mismo día en la cena, cuando todos los Slytherin nos miraban furiosos desde su mesa, me di cuenta de que después de haber dado un sorbo a mi jugo de calabazas o el pollo, no recuerdo con exactitud que fue, me comencé a sentir..._" dudó un poco antes de proseguir "_...caliente._"

Finalizó en un hilo de voz... por más que tuviera confianza con Lily era extraño poder hablar de esos temas con ella... era vergonzoso de que pudiera sucumbir ante el placer impuesto por algo externo más encima... cualquiera podría decir que James Potter se acostaba con cualquier cosa si le dabas un poco de afrodisiacos.

"_Lo único que deseaba era poder tener sexo, pero me había propuesto no hacerlo contigo... no era correcto, no podía usarte de esa manera, me sentiría sucio y no podría soportar eso en mi conciencia..._" su voz se volvió un susurro, pero clavó sus ojos en los esmeraldas, tratando de que ella pudiera comprender, entender todo el embrollo de sentimientos que pasaron por su corazón, y las innumerables soluciones que pasaron por su cabeza para que las cosas no resultaran mal como terminaron finalizando_. "Cuando había tomando la decisión de darme una ducha fría e irme a dormir me llegó una lechuza... Su remitente era Severus Snape_" sacó de su arrugada túnica un pedazo de pergamino con tinta negra, claramente los trazos era de Snape... su caligrafía perfecta le hacía inimitable. "_Ahí fue cuando le dije a Sirius que iría al encuentro, que no se metiera y que vigilara de que tú no salieras de la torre, pero que te informara del lugar exacto del encuentro y de con quien me iba a encontrar. Aunque no me hizo ningún caso sobre lo que le dije que no te dejara salir de la torre bajo ninguna circunstancia... ni que el tampoco fuera a ayudarme, que podría solucionar los problemas que tenía con Snivellus yo solo, no llegaba a creer de que se le ocurriera matarme estando en el colegio, por más magia negra que sepa o por más death-Eater que pueda llegar a ser... eso me tenía sin cuidado_"

"_¿Qué hacía la chica ahí?_" la voz de Lily fue apenas un hilo de esperanza que iluminó la mirada del muchacho, renovando su espíritu como la brisa fresca. Poder escuchar aquella voz tan suave, tan melodiosa, sin ningún tipo de matiz de odio ni rencor era el más grande tesoro que pudiera guardar James Potter en su corazón, y que siempre atesoraría hasta el día de su muerte.

"_Te juro que no lo s_" se llevó una mano a su cabello, en un gesto claro de desesperación. "_Lo único que recuerdo fue verla a ella recortada por la luz de la luna en la torre, con esa minúscula falda y esa blusa semi-transparente. Retrocedí unos pasos, pero ella avanzó como gata en celo a por mi, me comenzó a besar el cuello... y luego tus ojos verdes.,.. te juro que no fui consciente hasta que Sirius me comenzó a golpear... después de que salieras corriendo_"

El chico, para esas alturas, se había llevado las dos manos a la cara, intentando esconder la enorme angustia que sentía, que cuando sintió unas aterciopelada manos sombre las suyas no creyó que pudiese estar despierto.

Se sumergió una vez más en el mar esmeralda que tanto había anhelado durante esta última semana, y retiró presuroso las lágrimas que rodaban por aquellas níveas mejillas. Lo peor había pasado... lo único que esperaba era poder ser feliz...

Se prendió al cuello del moreno antes de que la Slytherin pudiera siquiera decirle 'hola', ciertamente aquello de haber perdonado a James le había conseguido muchas habladurías para con ella, pero estaba segura que no habían continuado gracias a Sirius, Peter y Remus...

Los ojos castaños le miraron sorprendidos al verla aparecer de pronto a su lado, pero sólo fue un destello en un segundo que rápidamente fue reemplazado por sincero júbilo.

La besó despacio, no importándole que la rubia que estaba a unos pasos les mirara con cara de asco, realmente mientras él la besara a ella no le iba a importar nada en lo más mínimo. Con él a su lado no le importaba que el mundo se estuviera desmoronando a sus pies.1

Claro que los arranques de celo habían sido casi, por decir poco, enfermizos durante unas cuantas semanas, y para poder recuperar la confianza que le tenía había tenido que hacer muchos méritos.

Como por ejemplo contarle cada vez que se sintiera un poco 'inquieto'... lo que había resultado en un siempre rojo James y luego las carcajadas de Sirius detrás de la puerta... no había manera de mantener a este último alejado aquellas conversaciones personales..

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ciertamente haber convencido a sus padres de que realmente se quisiera casar con él, que el mismísimo James fuera a darle explicaciones...

Lo peor de todo había sido el vacío que se había formado en su amistad con Remus... por más que hubiera vuelto a hablar la convivencia no era la misma. Al contrario de lo que pasó con Sirius que, en pocas palabras, se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Con Peter las cosas no cambiaron mucho... si es que alguna vez tendieron a cambiar.

Pero por ahora era mejor no pensar, y dejarse llevar por completo en aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, mientras que James la miraba con aquella devota mirada castaña, sin desviarse en ningún segundo de la suya. Sus ojos prendido al igual que sus corazones... simplemente sabía que esa era la manera en la que debía estar... de todas maneras sabía que James ni siquiera insinuaría volver a hacer algo parecido con nadie... estaba amenazado de muerte por más de una persona...

**'·.,.·'Owari '·.,.·'**

_Notas de la Autora: buee.... no sé que pasó, pero francamente a mi no me dejó completamente satisfecha... y es que: ¡odio el hecho de que Lily lo perdonara!.. pero comprenderán que la mayoría de las veces los personajes hacen lo que quieren y no lo que UNO quiere... frustrante, pero que se le va a hacer._

_Simplemente, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y por el apoyo durante el fic... es cierto que en el capítulo anterior dije que este estaba casi listo... y estaba, pero no conté con que la semana pasada se me muriera el pc ¬¬... realmente he considerado tirarlo a la basura en más de un par de oportunidades, pero como no tengo dinero en estos momentos me tendré que conformar con mi tarro armado de mis tres anteriores computadores ¬¬, ustedes saben... una placa madre de aquí, la fuente de poder de allá, disco duro de por allá ..._

_Pero bueno, siguiendo con la temática del fic... ¿¿me quedó demasiado pluff o le faltó un poco de miel al asunto??_

_Se me olvidaba... Yakusoku significa promesa_

_Buenop... espero que les haya gustado este chapt,. Un besote para todos,_

_Undomiel de Vil_

_Ahora las contestaciones de los reviews que me alegran tanto mis días_

_Úriko: que lástima que no votaste , me hubiera gustado hacer algún final alternativo..._

_Ahora si que me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo... espero que te guste y que no me haya desviado de la trama principal ¬¬, aunque creo que lo hice... y no hice nada con Sirius y Remus porque hubiera dado eso para más de un capítulo... y por ahora quiero ponerme a terminar mis otros fics que no continúo hace unos cuantos meses _

_El final espero que sea de tú agrado_

_Elanor Black: espero que te guste el final , y concuerdo contigo que hay que ser bien idiota para perdonar... pero que le vamos a hacer... no puedo dejar a Harry son existir ¿ne?. Y admito que este capítulo me quedó mucho más soso que el anterior ._

_Gracias por tú review!!_

_Tabatas: espero que te guste el final , total uno escribe para ustedes: los que se dan la paciencia de leer las leseras que se nos ocurren XD y en este capítulo James se arrastra un poquito más... no tiene que tener todo en bandeja de plata ¿ne?. Gracias por tus reviews!!_

_Pitu black: me alegra que te haya gustado , y sip, soy chilena ¿tú también?. Espero que te agrade el final... que, como ya dije, no me agrada mucho que hayan terminado juntos... pero un James bajo tres metros de tierra antes de que Harry naciera no es muy productivo_


End file.
